Otra vez eran ellos contra Yamato
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato sabía que Takeru era gay, era su hermano. Yamato sabía que Taichi también era gay, era su mejor amigo. Lo que Yamato no sabía era que su hermano y su mejor amigo estuvieran juntos. Hasta ahora. [Reto para BlueSpring-JeagerJaques en el foro Proyecto 1-8] [TaichixTakeru y pequeñas, muy pequeñas referencias a otras parejas]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _Para Blue con mucho cariño_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Otra vez eran ellos contra Yamato**_

Yamato volvió a golpear la puerta con insistencia y maldijo por quinta vez el haberse olvidado las llaves del departamento de su hermano en el suyo. Hace tiempo que las habían intercambiado tácitamente en señal de confianza mutua y, más importante aún, por si surgía alguna emergencia. Por suerte el conserje lo conocía y lo había dejado subir sin mucho problema. De lo contrario habría tenido que esperar abajo con todo el frío que hacía y eso habría garantizado que se pusiera de un humor de los mil demonios.

¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo Takeru que se tardaba tanto en abrir?

Cuando se preparaba otra vez para atacar el timbre, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura del menor, descalzo, únicamente enfundado en unos pantalones deportivos y bastante despeinado. Por lo visto, acababa de despertarlo de su siesta.

—Hermano, ¿cuál es la emergencia? —preguntó entre divertido y ligera, muy ligeramente, nervioso, algo que para quien no lo conociera probablemente hubiera pasado desapercibido. Su cara de póker, después de todo, podía engañar hasta a los mejores.

Yamato lo observó con atención. ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué iba estarlo? Nunca lo estaba por nada.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el menor.

—Te llamé tres veces.

—Ya. El celular se quedó sin batería.

—¿Esa es tu gran excusa?

—No sé de qué te quejas. Si ya viniste hasta aquí, puedes decírmelo en persona y disfrutar de mi grata presencia.

—Presumido —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—No.

Recién en ese instante, Yamato reparó en que su hermano tenía aferrada la puerta con un brazo y con el cuerpo le bloqueaba la entrada. No era una pose casual, sino intencionada.

¿Qué le estaba ocultando? Si bien no se consideraba curioso, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermano y más si este podía hallarse presuntamente en algún problema, le interesaba.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy ocupado.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan chismoso? —sonrió, pero la sonrisa le bailó en los labios, como gelatina que no termina de fijarse del todo.

Otra vez el mayor, a quien no le gustaba ser atendido en el recibidor como un extraño, tuvo la sensación de que el otro estaba nervioso y aquello, por alguna razón, lo ponía ansioso.

No decía que su hermano fuera un robot que nunca sintiera miedo o algo semejante, pero raramente lo dejaba entrever. Es más, si lo hacía era porque no podía ocultarlo y si no podía ocultarlo era porque se trataba de algo grande.

—Vale. Mañana tengo examen de física en la universidad y da la casualidad de que me falta uno de mis libros de estudio.

—¿Y crees que lo tengo yo? —preguntó con una expresión que pretendía reflejar lo ofendido que se sentía ante tal acusación.

—Eres el único que tiene llaves de mi departamento y la mala costumbre de secuestrar mis libros.

—Hablas como si fueran personas —se burló.

—Y tú deberías tener más respeto por la propiedad ajena.

—No recuerdo haberme llevado uno de tus libros de física, pero espera aquí y echaré un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada y el ceño fruncido.

—Que esperes aquí y...

—¿Pretendes que te espere aquí?

—Vamos, ya te dije...

—Apártate —advirtió.

—¿Qué?

—Que te apartes.

—No.

—Te di una orden.

—Y yo ya no soy un niño al que puedes dar órdenes.

—Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo pedí por las buenas —pidió intentando hacerse lugar por debajo del brazo del menor.

Para su mala suerte, Takeru, que tenía excelentes reflejos y, aunque nunca fuera a reconocerlo abiertamente, también más fuerza que él, lo atajó a tiempo

Comenzaron a forcejar y hacerse fintas mutuamente sin que ninguno de los dos lograra una ventaja por sobre el otro.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué escondes? ¿Una fiesta de strippers?

—Qué ocurrente de tu parte. Y el ridículo eres tú. Se supone que eres el mayor. ¿En serio vamos a jugar a esto? —preguntó Takeru, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo.

Yamato se liberó de su agarre, reacomodó su chaqueta y cabello —porque oye, esto de verse _cool_ era un trabajo a tiempo completo— y terminó por bufar llenó de frustración. Tenía que reconocer que el menor llevaba razón. A veces, y solo a veces, podía ser de lo más infantil.

—Vale. Solo dime que todo está bien y lo dejaré estar.

—Todo está bien. A veces eres igual de... —Cortó la frase de golpe y apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Nada.

—Entonces ve por mi libro y me quedo aquí esperando como si fuera cualquiera.

—Qué dramático. Tú y Mimi podrían montar una obra, ¿sabes? Algo así como "El llanto de las princesas". Si quieres yo les escribo el guion.

—Muy generoso de tu parte, pero no. Ve por el maldito libro que me estoy congelado aquí afuera. Es más, tú deberías ponerte algo por respeto a la decencia y para que no te enfermes.

—Lo haré. Es que no esperaba tu visita.

—¿Takeru? —preguntó alguien desde el interior del departamento.

Yamato entreabrió los labios, sorprendido por la presencia de alguien más en el departamento de su hermano. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Un posible novio?

Aquella voz, por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar, muy familiar. Pero como se oía somnolienta no lograba identificarla.

¿Realmente había pasado por alto la opción más obvia de todas, la más lógica? Ahora entendía el aspecto desaliñado de su hermano. No estaba durmiendo, estaba...

No. Mejor no seguir aquella línea de pensamiento si deseaba mantener su salud mental intacta.

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó a pesar de no estar muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Algo así —murmuró el otro, sumamente nervioso—. N-no, no es nada oficial. Será mejor que... —Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase y su hermano enterarse de qué sería mejor que hiciera, una cabellera castaña se asomó por un costado, una cabellera que pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que a...

—¡Taichi! —El grito de Yamato probablemente se escuchó en todo el maldito bloque de departamentos—. Ustedes están... estaban... —Y luego de aquel elocuente discurso, enmudeció.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Taichi y Takeru seguían sentados lado a lado en el sofá observando a Yamato, a quien habían tenido que literalmente arrastrar hasta un sillón luego de que se quedara paralizado en el marco de la puerta. El pobre seguía sin reaccionar y ni siquiera estaban muy seguros de que respirara, a todo esto.

—Debe estar en shock —opinó el castaño—. ¿Debería lanzarle agua? En las pelis [1] siempre funciona.

—Supongo que nada perdemos con intentarlo, aunque no creo que le guste.

—Pero algo debemos hacer, ¿no? Solo la arrojaré y me apartaré rápido por si le da por golpearme.

Takeru cabeceó una vez en asentimiento, pero justo cuando el mayor se levantaba de su lugar, el rubio mayor reaccionó.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Yagami! —Sus ojos se estrecharon, mirándolo con recelo.

—¡Onii-chan! Estás bien —sonrió el menor—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Yamato suspiró y apartó la mirada, entre airado y desconcertado. Porque sí, todo ese tiempo que había estado sin reaccionar estuvo pensando y procesando lo que sus ojos acababan de ver y su mente comprender al hilar los pequeños cabos sueltos en la escena. Ambos jóvenes solos en el departamento, ambos a medio vestir, el inusual nerviosismo de su hermano y más recientemente también la forma en que actuaban respecto al otro, con tanta confianza y... cariño.

Takeru y Taichi, su hermano y su mejor amigo... ¡es que ni siquiera lo podía decir para sí mismo!

¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de algo que estaba justo frente a sus narices?

—¿Estás bien, Yama? —preguntó el castaño con cautela.

—¿Tú qué crees? —El resentimiento en su voz fue palpable, pues no estaba interesado en ocultarlo.

Taichi abrió la boca, probablemente para decir alguna estupidez de las suyas, pero su mejor amigo lo mandó a callar.

—No, no hables. Solo... estoy tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ustedes dos, Takeru y tú... —¿Qué era ese maldito mutismo que lo atacaba cuando intentaba decir la palabra mágica?

—¿Estamos juntos? —murmuró el castaño, tentativamente—. Íbamos a decírtelo.

—¿Si? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Hermano, no te lo tomes así. Esto ni siquiera es...

—¿Serio? Pues a mí me lo parece. —Dirigió una significativa mirada a sus torsos desnudos.

Taichi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si recién fuera consciente de su desnudez y tal descubrimiento le causara un inesperado ataque de timidez.

«Ridículo», pensó Yamato.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—¿Hace cuánto qué? ¿Hace cuánto me follo a tu hermano? —Una vena empezó a palpitar en la sien de Yamato—. Oye, tú fuiste el que insinuó que estábamos haciendo cochinadas, pero para que sepas solo dormíamos, después de hacer cochinadas, pero...

—Controla esa bocota tuya o no respondo —advirtió Yamato—. Preguntaba que hace cuánto están juntos.

—Un par de semanas —respondió esta vez Takeru.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó desconfiado. Su hermano era tan bueno y engañoso con las palabras, que no dudaba que estuviera tergiversando las cosas a su favor.

—Bueno, las suficientes para completar casi... tres meses —se corrigió el menor, un poco apenado. Era tan extraño verlo así que Yamato casi se sintió mal de estar siendo tan duro con ellos.

No era que estuviera enfadado. Bueno, sí, tal vez un poco, pero no tanto con ellos como consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que se chocó de frente con ello, por no haber visto todas esas señales que hubo durante los días anteriores y que ahora daban vueltas en su cabeza.

La vez en que descubrió a Taichi mensajeándose en secreto con alguien y que, cuando le preguntó, se negó a decirle con quién hablaba y se sonrojó como todo un adolescente que ya no era.

Lo feliz que Takeru andaba últimamente. Incluso le preguntó una vez si había alguna razón especial, pero él, con lo habilidoso que era para manipular a la gente, le cambió de tema sin que se diera cuenta ni recordara el asunto hasta ese mismo día en la noche cuando, al repasar su conversación, se encontró sin una respuesta.

Una que otra vez también le pareció ver ciertas miradas, roces, pequeños gestos de esos que son captados por el inconsciente y generan una incomodidad extraña, como si hubiera algo fuera de lugar en un cuadro, y que luego acaba siendo desechada por no encontrar asidero. Porque claro, ¿cómo iba él a sospechar algo si esos dos siempre habían sido muy unidos? Casi como si fueran... hermanos.

En algún momento, durante su adolescencia, incluso temió que Takeru prefiriera a Taichi por sobre él. Que el castaño le ganara en otras cosas podía soportarlo; que su hermanito, a quien debía proteger, recurriera más veces al otro que a él, lo hería más de lo que dejaba entrever. Ya no era cuestión de orgulloso, o sí, quizá sí, pero al menos no de ese que lo hacía sonreír cuando superaba a Taichi hasta en la cosa más tonta del mundo. No de ese que inflaba su ego, sino del que provocaba un dolor más hondo y profundo.

Con el tiempo lo superó, claro. Y el tema no volvió a molestarlo hasta que se enteró de que los dos eran homosexuales. El problema no era que lo fueran, sino que nuevamente eran los dos contra él, los dos que no compartían sangre teniendo más cosas en común que Takeru y él, como se suponía que debía ser.

Primero se enteró de que su hermano era gay. Fue durante el tiempo que estuvo de novio con Mimi y empezó a sentirse celoso de la relación que tenían, tan cariñosa, tan cercana, tan ambigua llegado un punto.

¿Sería capaz su hermano de meterse en medio? Aunque ahora lo avergonzaba reconocerlo, durante ese período lo pensó. De allí que un día lo increpara y el otro le soltara a grito limpio que no le gustaban las mujeres.

Al principio fue difícil. Luego, poco a poco, y con ayuda de Taichi y Sora, lo pudo entender y aceptar. Takeru, además, era muy discreto con su vida amorosa, lo que era extraño considerando lo abierto que era en otras áreas. Suponía que se debía a que, a pesar de todo, todavía se hallaba en una fase de exploración un tanto incómoda. Ir en contra de lo que se suponía que debía ser nunca sería fácil, ni siquiera cuando en Japón la homosexualidad no era tan mal vista como en otras partes del mundo [2].

El problema vino al tiempo después, cuando un día Taichi se le declaró. Sí, así mismo. De golpe y porrazo. No hubo titubeos ni preámbulos. De un momento a otro se enteró de que su mejor amigo era gay y que estaba enamorado de él. Demasiado que procesar, si alguien se lo preguntara.

Aquello fue peor que lo de su hermano. Yamato se enfadó y no se hablaron por semanas. Es más, en un ridículo ataque casi de egocentrismo, culpó a Taichi de haberse enamorado, como si tales asuntos fueran cuestión de elección. Como siempre, Sora estuvo con él y lo ayudó a aclarar el panorama, darse cuenta de que el castaño también lo estaba pasando mal y que la situación no era diferente a que, por ejemplo, ella se le declarara. Simplemente debía ser honesto con lo que sentía y, si podía, encontrar una forma en la que juntos pudieran resolverlo sin que su amistad saliera tan maltrecha de la situación.

Lo hicieron. No fue fácil, pero lograron amigarse y durante un largo período Taichi tomó distancia. A Yamato le costó más de lo que admitiría alguna vez en voz alta, porque era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo, y muchas veces lo necesitó para ciertas cosas y fue duro saber que no podía ser tan egoísta como para llamarlo.

El grupo nunca se enteró y con el paso de los meses volvieron a acercarse. Su relación tardó un poco más en recomponerse y ser casi la misma de antes, porque estaba claro que nunca sería exactamente igual. Para ese entonces el castaño le contó a todos sobre su sexualidad.

 _Y otra vez eran ellos dos contra Yamato._

Ellos dos conversando de todo (suponía que también de sus problemas amorosos de los que a él nunca le hablaban), riendo juntos y tomándole el pelo a todo el mundo.

Ellos dos siendo más hermanos de lo que lo eran Yamato y Takeru sin necesidad de compartir ni siquiera el color de pelo o piel y siendo, de hecho, físicamente todo lo contrario.

¿Dónde terminaba el contacto amistoso y empezaba el romántico? Para él, que era heterosexual, le costaba distinguir ese límite.

—Y así fue cómo pasó... —Dichas palabras causaron que Yamato volviera de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Que así fue cómo pasó —repitió Taichi—. Takeru y yo...¿o es que quieres más detalles?

¿Se había perdido toda la historia? ¿En serio?

—Luces un poco confundido, hermano. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, solo me fui por un segundo —le explicó mientras se frotaba el ceño.

—No, lo digo de verdad —insistió Takeru—. ¿Estás bien con Taichi y yo estando juntos?

—Bueno, no es como si fueras a dejarlo porque yo lo dijera, ¿o si? —replicó, irónico—. Nunca me has hecho caso. Es más, seguro que si digo que no, lo querrías más todavía.

—Pero tu opinión me importa, ¿sabes? —murmuró el menor, como pocas veces en su vida, con un irrefutable aire de honestidad emanando de sus palabras.

—Estoy bien con ello mientras ese idiota te haga sonreír, supongo. Ahora... ¿nos vamos juntos, Taichi? —preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

—¿Qué? ¿No me estarás mintiendo solo para llevártelo y que se agarren a golpes en otra parte o si?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya no tenemos once —rechistó Yamato, casi ofendido de que sugiriera tal cosa.

—Ya. Y tampoco tenían once la última vez que se pelearon, que fue, si no mal recuerdo, y ya sabes que tengo una prodigiosa memoria, la semana pasada.

—Estaremos bien, Teeks —susurró Taichi cariñosamente. Yamato tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento al oír el mote—. Si nos peleamos prometo no hacerle mucho daño a tu hermano. —A pesar del ineludible tono de broma y el guiño que acompañó a sus palabras, aquello pareció tranquilizar a Takeru.

Luego de que el castaño se vistiera y cogiera sus cosas, los dos se despidieron de Takeru, Yamato con un asentimiento y Taichi con un ademan de besarlo que no llegó a buen puerto.

Cuando se giró para descubrir por qué acababa de besar el aire y no los labios de su novio, guiándose por la presión que sentía sobre su brazo descubrió la mano de su mejor amigo puesta allí con firmeza.

—¿Es una broma, Yagami? Nada de besos en mi presencia.

—Aburrido. —Rodó los ojos y siguió a Yamato hacia el exterior del departamento.

* * *

La tarde estaba fresca. De hecho ya comenzaba a anochecer. Las luces de los autos iluminaban las calles y la mayoría de la gente regresaba a casa tras un día de trabajo, estudio o, en muchos otros casos, paseos familiares o con amigos al ser día sábado.

Para cuando Yamato quiso darse cuenta, unas cinco cuadras más allá del departamento de Takeru, recordó que su hermano no le había regresado el libro y que probablemente esa noche no podría estudiar. De todos modos ya era tarde y ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizá lo había dejado olvidado en otra parte.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Taichi de pronto.

—¿Bien qué?

—¿No vas a asaltarme a preguntas o algo? Eso es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen cuando sus hermanitos tienen novio.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

—¿Debería darte la charla de "le haces algo a mi hermano y te mato"? No creí que fuera necesario contigo. Me conoces y sabes que si haces algo, lo que sea, que pudiera dañarlo...

—No lo haré —lo interrumpió con tono serio, incluso un poco áspero—. Lo prometo. Prometo que no haré nada que sepa que puede lastimarlo. Cuidaré de él como siempre he hecho.

—Entonces está bien.

—Vamos, puedes decirlo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Lo otro que te preocupa. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Crees que a esta altura no sé reconocer cada uno de tus gestos? Cuando estás enojado e intentas reprimirlo, o cuando estás...

—¿Lo quieres?

Taichi se cortó en seco, sorprendido por la pregunta. Yamato se detuvo y el castaño lo imitó.

—No es que no quiera responder, pero...¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Tú sabes por qué. Necesito que me digas que no estás con Takeru por mí.

—¿Crees que todo esto se trata de ti? —preguntó incrédulo.

Estaban en una esquina. La gente seguía pasando alrededor de ellos sin prestarles atención.

—¿Puedes culparme? Tú... bueno, ya lo sabes. Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de mí y creo que es legítimo preguntarme si no estás con él porque te recuerda a mí.

—Eres más egocéntrico de lo que pensé, Yama —sonrió otra vez, aligerando automáticamente el tenso ambiente que se había formado alrededor—. Podrán ser hermanos y parecerse muchísimo, no lo niego, pero en el fondo son totalmente opuestos. Incluso sus miradas lo son. Él es... —calló un segundo, en busca de las palabras adecuadas—. Lo quiero, ¿vale? Es divertido, dulce y...

—¿Lo sabe?

—¿Cómo?

—Que lo quieres.

—No estamos todavía en ese punto de nuestra relación, pero no creo que lo sorprendiera si se lo dijera. Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo he querido. Y antes de que te confundas y me llames pervertido, no hablo de forma sexual. El sexo es solo un añadido en esta etapa de nuestra relación, tú entiendes.

—Yagami... —gruño con tono de advertencia al tiempo que un leve sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas, causando la risa del otro.

—Siempre lo he querido como un hermano y admito que al principio fue confuso comenzar a sentir toda esta clase de cosas por él...además, ni siquiera sabía si Takeru se sentía igual o eran cosas mías. Pensé que podía estar malinterpretándolo hasta que un día me besó y... lo supe.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ambos sentíamos lo mismo y merecía la pena darle una oportunidad a esto. Si no te lo dijimos fue porque, tal como dijo Takeru, no es nada serio... estamos intentándolo y no queríamos enfrentarnos a tus celos de hermano mayor por algo que no fuera a durar.

—¿Celos de hermano mayor? ¿Yo? —preguntó enarcando las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Y cómo llamas tú a la forma en que reaccionaste cuando nos descubriste hace un rato?

—Estaba...sorprendido, confundido, alucinado...¡se me ocurren cientos de palabras mejores que celoso! Celoso yo, ja.

—No va caerse el mundo si admites que estabas un poquito celoso, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cómo estarías tú si yo saliera con Hikari-chan? ¿Ah?

No supo por qué lo dijo. Las palabras simplemente se saltaron el colador por el que habitualmente las pasaba y salieron de su boca en un tono tan serio y mordaz que el otro no pudo evitar quedarse callado, analizando la posibilidad, por muy improbable que esta fuera, de que hablara en serio.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Yama? —preguntó con cierto retintín al decir su nombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Porque si crees que has visto todo lo celoso y sobreprotector que puedo ser con Hikari, estás muy equivocado.

—No seas idiota. Solo... intentaba que te pusieras en mis zapatos por una vez.

—Lo hago, y por eso quiero que seas honesto conmigo. Ya nos peleamos una vez por mi culpa y no sé si soportaría otra. Eres mi mejor amigo. Si tienes algo que decir o lo mío con Takeru no te parece...

—¿Es que me ven como el ogro del cuento o qué pasa con ustedes que no confían en mí cuando les digo que está bien? —se enfurruñó, apartando la mirada—. No es que como que fuera a pedirles que estén lejos o encerrar a Takeru en un castillo. Los dos son grandecitos ya para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Gracias, viejo.

—No me agradezcas. Solo...no lo arruines, Yagami.

Sí, definitivamente otra vez eran ellos dos contra Yamato.

Pero por una vez, Yamato sintió que estaba bien que así fuera.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Pelis: Se refiere a películas.

[2] Admito que no leí mucho al respecto, pero de lo poco que leí, encontré que la homosexualidad nunca se ha considerado un pecado en Japón y solo estuvo prohibida por un breve lapso de tiempo entre 1873 y 1880, por lo que aparentemente no es tan mal vista como uno podría creer, aunque eso sí, seguramente son tan duros con las muestras de afecto en público como lo son con las parejas heterosexuales.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Blue querida!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo verdaderamente romántico entre dos chicos, incluso si no expliqué cómo comenzó todo.

Iba hacerlo, pero la historia se fue de mis manos y siguió su propio camino. Incluso temo que no sea mucho lo que querías. No pude evitar irme por un lado más dramático.

Espero que no te moleste que haya metido un poco de Taito y la referencia a un Mimato pasado. Es que cuando empecé a desarrollar la idea, lo imaginé así. Supongo que me ayudó a entrar en el TaichixTakeru.

Ojalá que te gustara al menos un poquito a pesar de todo lo mencionado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
